


god abandoned us

by gayplums



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Memes, This is pure crack, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vines, Why Did I Write This?, how the avengers happened, idk how to tag this, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayplums/pseuds/gayplums
Summary: god fucked off when steve yote himself into the atlantic.tony said “fuck it it cant get any worse than this” and built a metal suit and rekt everyone.thor said “heck you“bruce tried to meditate his problems away.nick fury showed up.





	god abandoned us

**Author's Note:**

> guys i dont... just... what is this

so it all started when steve decided “i wanna join the army” and he did. god looked into the forgotten Earth gc™️ and said oh shit and sent a dm “hey yall” and thats when captain america came into being. god fucked off when steve yote himself into the atlantic.

 

tony went to afghanistan and a revelation happened and he learned that god abandoned us and he got kidnapped. he said “fuck it it cant get any worse than this” and built a metal suit and rekt everyone. he flew out of there but his suit was like “my batteries are getting low” and he fell out of the sky like icarus. he wasnt feeling very good and decided “fucking yeet i guess” and built the second iron man suit. he was watching the news like “oh worm” and decided to go into a war zone and fucked everybody worse than life itself. natasha romanoff came and learned all the tea.

 

thor said “heck you” to his dad and odin yote him out of asgard and he met a woman and said “maybe life isnt so bad”

 

bruce tried to meditate his problems away but life has been fucking him in the asshole worse than that box of candy did the old man

 

nick fury showed up and said “hey i think youre very cool and i like you a lot so i was thinking we could hang out or something” and thats how the avengers came into being


End file.
